


Work Hard For It

by cremecherries



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Husbands, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Self-Indulgent, Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cremecherries/pseuds/cremecherries
Summary: Jaehyun wants to have sex but Taeyong doesn't feel like it.  So Jaehyun has to figure how make Taeyong got imood
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 53





	Work Hard For It

Jaehyun comes home on their apartment leaving work early since he get all the things done. Opening the door of their house Jaehyun can already smell the rich aroma that is coming from the kitchen. He can tell that Taeyong is already home. It's quite a surprise that his husband is early today especially he always spend overworking himself in their office.

Jaehyun puts down his bag on the counter as he strides toward the kitchen. He can saw how serious Taeyong looks but at the same time looks cute with his apron on. 

Walking on Taeyong's direction he stands behind him and snake his arms around Taeyong's waist as he put his chin over his shoulder. The older seems quite startled with the presence of the man behind. 

"I didn't hear you come in " Taeyong continued stirring the pork stew that he cooking.

" Because you are quite serious on what are you doing" Jaehyun pouts cause his husband's attention is still on the food.

"Maybe we should do something about it" Jaehyun start kissing Taeyong's neck where his hand travels around his bulge, unzipping it and about to grab when Taeyong holds it. Switching off the stove as he turn infront of Jaehyun.

He was about to say something when Jaehyun attacks his lips with his own. His husband is quite agressive, making the kiss so messy. He can even hear his own moans filling the empty room. Jaehyun is in the mood to do it in their kitchen. But their make out session got cut off suddenly when Taeyong was the first to pull away tapping his husband's chest

"As I like for us to continue babe but I got a lot of pending works to do" Taeyong said biting his lower lip but Jaehyun furrowed his brows "Taeyong didn't we already talk about bringing work from home" Jaehyun argued

"I know but I just don't want to work in the office" Taeyong retorts which Jaehyun only shrugged off.

"We should eat now" his husband suggest but Jaehyun starts to argue again "But I'm eating a while ago" 

Taeyong just rolled his eyes with his husband's cheeky banter "Not me you horny man, the food" only for Jaehyun to reply with another shrug and a smirk.

After having their dinner together Taeyong already goes to their mini office which is only adjacent to their bedroom. And while the other one is working on different documents, Jaehyun on the other hand is just lying on their bed not yet changing and still on his suit. He was staring at the ceiling and thinking what he can do to make Taeyong be on mood. 

He thinks of distracting Taeyong on the office, but he also thinks that it might be an obstacle for Taeyong to finish his work early. Jaehyun gives up thinking when no idea comes into mind he gets up on the bed and take a shower.

Jaehyun discards all of the clothing that he is wearing. Rotating the knob of the shower and adjusting it to the right level of temperature. He steps in on the pouring water as it runs through his whole body.

Closing his eyes, he starts rubbing his chest as it glides down to his well defined abs through his semi hard manhood. Suddenly an image of Lee Taeyong appears kneeling before him. His hand start to pump his hard cock as Taeyong sucks him as he gave him the best blowjob.

He got out of the trance when he hears himself hissing with pleasure, as he open his eyes his husband is nowhere to find. Jaehyun's imagination can't even satisfy his needs. 

Stepping out of the bathroom, the cold air is already touching his skin, striding towards the direction of the bed where he see Taeyong is already tucking himself on the comfortable matress before he got notice by him.

Jaehyun stand infront of his husband where Taeyong looks at him. He tugs the towel wrapping his hips and letting it fall on the floor as it displays his naked glory on Taeyong's vision.

"Jaehyun what are you doing?" Taeyong chuckles

But Jaehyun didn't answer instead he only crawls toward Taeyong. 

"I'm in the mood for some action tonight babe" Jaehyun acting seductive as bite his lower lip

"And I'm in the mood for sleeping. Goodnight" He puts the cover all over his head

Jaehyun plops down beside him and whining like a baby "Yong~ You ruin the mood"

Taeyong only replies with some fake snoring

"Babe I'm really horny right now. And it's your fault"

"Just jerk off right there and I will watch"

"Babe I already tried it awhile ago and it's not enough. Please even just one round please please. I will make you take the lead" Jaehyun cute pleads

Taeyong quickly pull down the cover over his head "Are you sure want me to take the lead?"

"Uhmmm, yes?"

"Okay call" Taeyong retorts "If I will be leading tonight, then it means you will listen to me don't you" 

Jaehyun nods

"Well then, just wait here and I'm gonna get something" Taeyong says giving Jaehyun a quick peck on the lips before leaving

Jaehyun only stares on his husband as he went to their walk in closet. He was left alone on the bed naked and feels like his lover ditch him after having sex.

By the time Taeyong come back on the other side of the room, he was hiding something behind his back with a smile on his face.

"What are you hiding?" the younger asked

"Oh, you mean this?" Taeyong shows what it is, presenting two pairs of handcuff

Jaehyun squints his eyes and his lips forming a smirk "You kinky motherfucker" the younger acting to get up but Taeyong stops him with a hand infront of him

"Slow down boy, the deal would be, you will just watch me prepare myself but if you touch me we will use these handcuffs....on you" the older chuckles 

"Okay, I can deal with it"

"Sure"

Taeyong starts undressing himself as he lifts his shirt over his head. Displaying his slim figure, lean muscles and pink nipples. Jaehyun was in awe how his husband looks beautiful.

Next is Taeyong turns around back facing Jaehyun. He slowly pull down his skimpy shorts on him and he saw how Jaehyun attentively watch him discard the last piece. 

His plump round globes is now presented. Taeyong can feel how Jaehyun want to smack his ass right now, watch them go red and jiggle. He sway his hips as if he is hypnotizing the younger one before he slams his own hand making Jaehyun startled with the sound.

The older now is facing his husband. " The lube?"  
he asked which Jaehyun quickly gets just near him, eyes still attach to the boy and passing him the lubricant.

Flicking the cap of the lube, Taeyong spreads his legs apart showing his hole as he puts a generous amount of lubricant on his fingers. 

He starts playing with the puckered hole putting the first digit inside of it. Jaehyun's adam's apple move as he gulps on the view on front of him. Another finger got added until there are three digits inside of him.

Taeyong starts caressing his body while his other hand pleasure his insides. Touching his neck slowly pushing down to his rosy buds, he plays with it pulling them as he put his attention to Jaehyun who's attentively watching him, cock hard and precum showing on the top of it.

"Fuck fuck nnghh" Taeyong moans, making eye contact with Jaehyun "Like what you see babe?"

Jaehyun just nodded like a kid. He can still hear the wet sounds that his husband making

"Can I kiss you Yongie??"

"Come here"

Jaehyun moves towards him, Taeyong already got his mouth open till Jaehyun connected with him. Hungry kisses and teeth clashing, the heat in Jaehyun's body got double as their tongue swirls around each other producing some lewd sounds and saliva. Jaehyun pushes Taeyong's hand away putting his own on his hole.

Now the older is lying down on the edge of the bed, Jaehyun on top of him. The younger feels how Taeyong's hole clench around his fingers as he gets deeper. Taeyong got more louder and Jaehyun doesn't care because he love that fucking sound from him. 

They just stay like that for awhile, making out and Taeyong getting fingered by Jaehyun until the younger got out from his horny trance and realize that he touch Taeyong. He looks at his husband already smirking "You know the drill baby boy"

They got up from their position and Taeyong pushes him on the other side of the bed, head almost hit the headboard. Jaehyun is about to protest about it but when he look up he saw a knee weakening image of his husband. Bare Taeyong looking at him biting his lower lip, handcuff swirling on his finger. "How did I get this lucky. Jaehyun you fucking lucky bastard" Jaehyun said to himself 

Jaehyun's two hand already chained on the headboard where his husband is playing with his hard cock. Taeyong is bobbing up and down on the shaft as he push himself down more, his nose is already touching Jaehyun's bushy pubes. He can really smell the fresh shower gel they use. He puts more saliva on it, hollowing his cheeks for more suction effect. Licking the slit and goes back on fucking his mouth on Jaehyun's cock. 

Taeyong's flat tongue glides more and it made the younger's cock twitching. Jaehyun moans and moans on how amazing Taeyong is. He watch him and his husband also looks at him. Out of nowhere he cums on Taeyong's face, painting it white and sticky.

"Omg hahahaha. Jaehyun you didn't say you will gonna cum. And I didn't think you will cum this soon "

"Babe I'm sorry. Actually it is your fault you look at me"

"And??? What's the connection of it? "

"You look so beautiful sucking my cock. I got really horny."

"Oooh like this?" Taeyong demonstrate tongue flicking at the top of the cock as he jerks it up and down covering Jaehyun's manhood with his own cum and lube. Jaehyun whimpers because his cock it still sensitive.

Taeyong goes on Jaehyun's side and suck his nipple on the muscled chest still jerking off the sensitive cock. Taeyong swirls his tongue over and bite it. "Fuck fuck shit babe soooo good" Jaehyun says eyes rolling back.

The older stop and started putting more lube on the younger's cock aligning himself. He sits on it and lowers. The couple both moan with the pleasure. Taeyong is riding him hands on his abs as the older bounce on his cock. 

"Jaehyun fuuuck. Your cock is sooo fucking big. I feel like getting half"

"Your hole is tight Taeyong squeezing my cock inside. I'm gonna wreck it soo bad"

Jaehyun opens his mouth and Taeyong is obligue to enter it. Sloppy kisses full of lust. Tongues dancing with each other. Taeyong pulls away and there is a thread of saliva infront of them. The sound of skin slapping gets louder as Taeyong bounce, hands on Jaehyun's defined abs for him to didn't fall

"Shit shit shit I'm gonna cum" 

"I'm gonna cum also fuuck. Babe let's do it together" Jaehyun hissed adjusting his thrust.

"Ahnnnngh I'm cumming" Jaehyun gripping the metal chains as the couple cums in unison. Jaehyun filling Taeyong's hot cave to the brim where Taeyong shooting his cum almost everywhere. Some even landed on Jaehyun's face.

Taeyong uncuffs the younger, Jaehyun's wrist is glowing red. "Are you okay babe?" Taeyong asked massaging Jaehyun's wrist. 

"It's fine. I'm okay" Jaehyun answered dimples showing, scooping some of Taeyong's cum and put it in his mouth. "I guess you are for round two"

Taeyong is whining in mess, Jaehyun drills him as he fucks him from behind. His hair getting pulled with the intensity, Jaehyun even slaps his ass continuosly now it's getting red.

"You like that don't you, getting wreck as fuck. Am I right babe?"

"Y-yeah I love it so much. I love it when you fuck me so hard babe"

"Look at this ass jiggling with every thrust I make. If only you coud see it"

"Yes yes yes" Taeyong is so dumb to answer,mind clouded of being stuffed. 

The grip on his hair gets tighter. Jaehyun adjusted his tempo more hitting his sweet spot. The younger jerks him rapidly, Taeyong moans as he cums on his hand. 

Not long after Jaehyun thrust deeply, growling so hard and painting Taeyong's tight hole with his warm cum. Jaehyun pulls out and put a pink plug on his ass. Taeyong's hole is now full of Jaehyun's jizz.

The couple plops down on their bed, body full of sweat touching the matress. 

"Are you really okay with my cum inside you"

"Jaehyun. It's fine. I like the feeling of your cum inside me"

"Maybe we should take a shower before getting to sleep Yongie" Jaehyun asked rubbing the olders head

"No" Taeyong retorts closing their gap "We can do it tomorrow. I'm tired babe" 

"I guess it's not a bad idea" Jaehyun says embracing Taeyong in his arms as they fall asleep. It's just them and their bedroom smell of sex.


End file.
